Parachute Jumps
Parachute Jumps are a series of challenges available to protagonists Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips, and Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. Finishing the jumps contributes to 100% Completion in GTA V and is required to advance in Dom Beasley's Strangers and Freaks mission string. Overview Although there is no indication or distinction anywhere in the game, the parachute jumps are actually divided into two subcategories: Base Jumps and Helicopter Jumps. Each type of jump contributes to 100% completion separately; that is, completing all Helicopter Jumps counts as one hobbies and pastimes, while Base Jumps count as another. Parachute Jumps also take place in GTA Online. They are a type of mission that occur in different locations. Description Parachute Jumps become available once the player completes Dom Beasley's Strangers and Freaks mission Risk Assessment. Each jump requires the player to parachute and land in a specific target. Some jumps require the player to hit certain check points on the way to the target, while other missions do not. No jump requires the player to free fall for any length of time; indeed, in most jumps, the player should deploy his parachute as soon as possible. For each successful jump, the player earns a cash reward based upon various factors, including how close the player landed in the center of the target, how many check points the player hit, and so on. While the jumps can be performed multiple times for cash, rewards decrease significantly after the first successful attempt. Although any character can do the parachute jumps, only Franklin can trigger the mission that follows their completion, Uncalculated Risk. Franklin, however, will receive a unique greeting from the helicopter pilot given his past history with Dom. Several of the jumps require heading into remote backcountry areas. As with most activities in those areas, keep the character armed and ready to defend against attacks by wild animals if on foot. Some of these jumps have vehicles parked near the landing zone, but some do not. If necessary, switch to one of the other characters for a while and allow the jumping character time to spawn back in civilization. Jumps #'Pacific Tour' - The player enters a Maverick waiting at La Puerta/Tackle Street, near the Puerto Del Sol in La Puerta. The Maverick carries the player to the mouth of the inlet just south of Vespucci Beach. The player must jump from the Maverick and land on the back of a Squalo moving slowly up the inlet. Afterwards, the boat will briefly move to the shore so you can jump off safely. #'Photo Finish' - The player enters a Maverick waiting in the infield of the Vinewood Racetrack. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over East Vinewood. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to the target located on the south end of the racetrack's infield. #'Turbine Terror - '''The player enters a Maverick waiting in RON Alternates Wind Farm. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over the wind farm. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target in the wind farm, avoiding turbine blades near the end of the descent. #'The Decline''' - The player enters a Maverick waiting on Procopio Promenade. The Maverick carries the player to a spot above Mount Chiliad. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target back on the promenade. #'Bank Bailout' - The player finds a parachute at the base of the Maze Bank Tower. A Skylift carries the player to the top of the tower and leaves the player riding a Bati 800. The player drives the motorcycle off the Tower, jumps from the motorcycle, then parachutes over Alta Street to the target in a park in Burton. Note: although the mission Targeted Risk also has a its trigger at the top of the tower, accessing the parachute cannot be used to reach that position, and Dom is nowhere to be seen as the jump commences. #'What Goes Up...' - The player climbs to the top of a crane located in the Mile High Club construction site just south of the Maze Bank Tower. This climb takes close to five minutes of real time and utilizes the same crane where one of the Leonora Johnson Letter Scraps can be found (if still collecting those, be sure to grab it before making the jump to save you having to do the climb again later). At the top of the crane, the player activates a parachute. The player then jumps from the crane and must parachute onto the back of a Hauler outfitted with a flatbed trailer which is moving slowly north on Alta Street. Be very cautious after landing as the Hauler immediately speeds up and you will take heavy damage hitting the street if you jump off. Wait till it slows down before getting off. #'Falling Mouse - '''The player locates and activates a parachute at the top of a rocky outcropping in Raton Canyon. The parachute can only be reached by climbing on foot, by dirt bike, by helicopter, or (ironically) by parachuting down to the site from an aircraft. The player must parachute through two checkpoints before reaching the target at the bottom of the canyon. This jump is incredibly steep and very short. Players may also find a Bati 801 located on top of the outcropping, but it is not necessary to use the motorcycle to complete the jump. #'Runaway Train''' - The player enters a Maverick waiting in Raton Canyon. The Maverick carries the player to a spot above the canyon, near the railroad tracks that run through the area. The player must parachute down onto a train running south to north along the tracks. One completion the player can take advantage of the rare opportunity to ride aboard the train (which eventually loops into Los Santos; bear this in mind of playing as Trevor or Michael and the exile is still in effect). Despite the train's speed, it is usually possible to jump off safely. ATTENTION: Because of the train wreck, this parachute jump becomes unavailable between the missions, Derailed and Hang Ten. #'Aim for the Fairway' - The player locates and activates a parachute on South Mo Milton Drive near the Eclipse Towers in West Vinewood. Activating the parachute takes the player to the top of the building. The player must parachute from the tower to a target on the golf course of the Los Santos Country Club. If playing as Franklin, he'll remark that this is the only way he'd be allowed onto the course; this is incorrect as golf is a pastime Franklin can partake in. The wanted level that usually kicks in when entering the golf course without paying does not trigger as long as the player exits quickly. #'Carving the Mountain' - The player enters a Maverick waiting along Cassidy Creek. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over Mount Chiliad. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target at the bottom of Raton Canyon. #'The Fall of the Alamo' - The player enters a Maverick waiting in Grapeseed. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over the Alamo Sea. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target back in Grapeseed. #'Dammed If You Don't' - The player enters a Maverick in East Vinewood, near the corner of Mirror Park Boulevard and Glory Way. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over the Tataviam Mountains. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints above the Land Act Reservoir and over the Land Act Dam before landing east of the Vinewood Racetrack. #'Razor Rock Dive' - The player finds a parachute atop a rocky outcropping overlooking Raton Canyon (unlike Jump 7, this jump can be accessed by car). The player must parachute from the outcropping through one checkpoint to a target at the bottom of the canyon. GTA Online The player can participate in parachute jumps in different locations around the map. The goal of this gamemode is to obtain the most points out of all the other players in the lobby. A multitude of targets spawn in the air for the players to parachute through. The closer to the center of the circle, the more points the player will obtain. The game ends when all the players land. Video Soundtracks Trivia *The Skylift makes a small appearance in the Bank Bailout jump. It is used to carry the Bati 800 to the top of the Maze Bank. It cannot be obtained, however. *The Train in 'Runaway Train' has no driver. *If the player completes 'Runaway Train's and start shooting the train. they will find the train used in said mission can be destroyed. *As with taxi rides, it is possible to hijack the Mavericks, making this a convenient source for a chopper. pl:Skoki spadochronowe Category:Hobbies and Pastimes Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Challenges